A vehicle may be equipped with a system or device to semi-autonomously or autonomously control the vehicle so as to maintain a relative position in a roadway and to avoid collision with objects or structures. Such a system may involve use of various sensors for detecting the locations of structures or objects such as edges of the roadway and other objects. For example, various sensors may be operated to detect distances to objects and a distribution of intensity of radiation that is reflected from the objects.